perdón
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: los hombres no perdimos perdón, por orgullo, por pena, por cobardes o por que simplemente no sabemos como carajos hacerlo ( Saga x kanon, Milo x Camus, Shura x Aiorios, Shion x Dohko intento de comedia)


perdón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

los hombres no perdimos perdón, por orgullo, por pena, por cobardes o por que simplemente no sabemos como carajos hacerlo ( Saga x kanon, Milo x Camus, Shura x Aiorios, Shion x Dohko)

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

\- lo siento... lo siento por... rayos! por todo!, quizá si yo nunca hubiera despertado en ti ese monstruo no hubiera ocurrido nada... aunque tu también tuviste parte de culpa eh! ... no, no, no, no,! así no! haaagg! - se alejo de su reflejo en el agua de la tina - no, así no... hag! VAMOS KANON! puedes hacerlo! - se volvió a fijar en el reflejo -... no definitivamente no, mierda! - se braseó la tina completa sobre su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-k-kanon... necesitamos hablar... ham... como decirlo? yo... no, no, primero déjame hablar!... bien, yo... te pido perdón, por ser un hermano de mierda, por olvidarme de ti, por haberte encerrado... aunque si tu no hubieras dicho lo que dijiste yo no!... no, no, claro, fue mi culpa, lo se... demonios! escúchame! soy un tarado! solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes! me darías una oportunidad?... - se quedo expectante esperando una respuesta del inanimado espejo - es que... yo...te, te... te ammmmm HAAAG! - golpea el espejo que cae en trozos- mierda...

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

-camus! ah! mira que sorpresa veste!, no... eso es tonto, pues vivimos en el mismo lugar...no, ya se!- caminando de un lado a otro por su templo- camus...ah mira, sobre todo eso de la traición... se que lo hiciste por deber pero... es que no sabes! te imaginas lo que sentí cuando te vi hay tirado en acuario junto a hyoga?! ... no, si le menciono a su alumno se pondrá como trucha... ya se!, es que te extrañaba tanto que en cuanto te vi solo quería saltarte encima y besarte y ...y... no! si no dirá que sigo igual de pervertido..., y siiii?, camus! amigo!, todo olvidado no?... rayos! tiene razón soy un tarado!- azotando su cabeza con la pared

mu y kiki van pasando

-maestro mu, que le pasa a milo?

-no le hagas caso... ya se volvió loco

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-... - un sorbo a su café -... ya esta frio...

( camus no le va hablar como loco, el...lo piensa)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-aiorios! yo... siento haberte matado! - hace una reverencia muy exagerada y sale corriendo - que tal? - le pregunta a la inmaculada estatua de athena de su templo - si... eso servirá...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-que? - voltea al publico- no, a mi ni me vean, me mataron a los 13 años, ni que fuera a ir con el patriarca "hay lo siento por dejarme matar" verdad? , sigan leyendo, ándenle!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-dohko... ham... lo siento por intentar matarte la otra noche?..., no mejor, perdón por no haberte ido a visitar en 243 años?... no, pero por que cojones tengo que decir eso? si fue la enana pelos de chicle la que nos encomendó esto! ... si eso suena mejor ewe...

-shion?

-ah! si? que desea mi diosa amada y querida? - ( barbero...)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

como verán, los hombres somos una mierda para las disculpas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

pescado

-me lleva !

-kanon?

-ah! ya despertaste... ehehe, o fueron mis gritos?

-haaa... ambos.. que haces?

el pobre de kanon estaba en la cocina peleándose con la sartén que humeaba.

-eh, cocinando... creo

-eso es pescado?

-sep

saga se quedo sorprendido, kanon odia el pescado, pues como no, haber estado varios años viviendo entre puro pez, al pobre le revuelve el estomago , y el corazón aunque no lo admita, verlos de comida, pues ya les tomo aprecio.

-por que estas ..."cocinando" ( por no decir tostando) pescado?

-bueno... na da mas, por que si - " por que a ti te gusta"

-mmm...esta bueno - "huácala!"

-mierda! - no puede voltearlo

-que pasa?, no puedes?

-no solo es que... - dio un salto al sentir a su hermano detrás suyo, poniendo la mano sobre la suya ayudándole a voltear el pescado- g-gracias... eh? que te paso en la mano?

-nada...

silencio incomodo...

silencio incomodo...

silencio incomodo...

silencio incomodo...

silencio incomodo...

-JODER! ME CAGO EN EL PUTO SILENCIO INCOMODO!

-eh?

y como si nada salto sobre su hermano y lo beso como si no hubiera un mañana

-pero que carajos kanon?

\- es mi forma de pedirte perdón, que no lo vez? - lo arrojo contra la mesa y siguió besándolo

-pero, pero, pero, pero no! espera! - logro zafarse- no es justo! tenia un discurso y todo! lo estuve practicando!

-al carajo!

continuaron agasajándose hasta el hastió, tirando todo en el proceso, entre jadeos y caricias brutas lo hicieron, en la mesa, en la cama, en el suelo.

y cuando acabaron rendidos y jadeando lado a lado en la cama...

-ah... wow!... eso estuvo...genial

-si... me sorprendiste... tengo hambre, no me dejaste desayunar

-no me digas que en verdad te gusto lo que prepare?

-no, sabia a mierda

-hehehe... ah, por cierto, lo siento

-lo mismo digo – lo besa de nuevo- huele a humo?

-mierda ! el pescado!

(yo creo que para ese entonces ya se quemo hasta la cocina)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

como nos encantaría que esto pasara mas a menudo ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

milo estaba hecho un mal de nervios, en los entrenamientos fue apaleado por aioria, mu, dita y hasta DM solo por joder, estaba tan distraído que cuando vio a kanon le dijo saga y cuando vio a saga le llamo kanon, bueno, hasta cuando vio a shaka le dijo sailor venus ( heheheh XD )

iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que chocaba con cada pilar en el santuario, se cayo 3 veces de las escaleras hasta el templo de Aries y entro 2 veces por accidente al templo de otro.

-haaaag! soy un tarado! - se dejo caer en las escaleras de su templo

-que te pasa?

-soy un idiota, eh estado todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto pero por mas que lo pienso no logro encontrar las palabras correctas para disculparme con la hielera con patas - contesto sin siquiera voltear a ver quien le pregunto, cuando se dio cuenta alzo la vista y hay detrás suyo estaba camus

-hielera con patas?

-haaa! camus! - casi vuelve a caer por las escaleras pero logra ponerse de pie - eh eh eh es que yo! no te vi! y pensé que era otro y es que , esto, bueno tu sabes como soy, y todo el rato yo , bueno - camus no entendía un carajo de lo que decía

de repente se puso cabizbajo y se dio la vuelta para irse dejando a un bicho sin saber que y creyendo que había hecho algo mal.

camus ya va por la mitad del templo cuando

-LO SIIIIIIIIIIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-eh?...

lo siento, por ser un tarado, por no haberme dado cuenta antes que todo lo que hacías era por el bien de athena, por juzgarte antes de tiempo, por no apoyarte a pesar de todo, pero es que no entiendo por que nunca me dices las cosas antes de hacerlas! por que nunca bienes con migo primero sabiendo que soy tu mejor amigo y entenderé cualquier cosa que me digas! por que...yo...te quiero!

y eso le hubiera dicho si hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente de moverse, pero no, solo estaba hay parado, con el corazón latiéndole tanto que amenazaba con salírsele, ante la inexpresiva mirada del de acuario sonrojado

esperen

el acuario estaba sonrojado?!

entrecerró sus ojos para verlo mejor y comprobar que no era una alucinación

-no... yo... lo siento - y salió corriendo

-ESPERA CAMUS! - al fin las piernas le reaccionaron y salió corriendo tras su amigo, pero como el universo hoy dijo" oh si vamos a joder a milo" pues se tropezó cayendo sobre su amigo

-aunch... perdona, yo.. - se quedo de pierda al ver a...su amigo(?) que estaba sonrojado, con la boquita semi abierta y esos hermosos ojos verdes* llorosos, no pudo mas y de un impulso beso esos carnosos labios con los que tanto soñó

solo un momento y luego se separo alejándose de el.

-no, yo lo siento... lo estuve pensando mucho, hasta se enfrió mi café

-espera... me dices que todo lo que meditaste solo fue en el transcurso en que un café se enfrió? - y siendo en su casa que esta unos grados mas bajos que el exterior, eso debió ser...bueno, demasiado rápido.

-aja... por que?

-haa...- ok, ahora si tenia ganas de aventarse desde un risco, ósea, camus solo pensó " ah... creo que metí la para, le pediré disculpas" mientras él se estuvo rompiendo la cabeza todo el maldito día ! - bueno.. por lo menos logre sacarte unas lagrimas de cocodrilo

-ah... eso... no, eso fue por que tu rodilla me dio en la entrepierna

-eh?!...aahhhhhh! - se dejo caer

-milo?, que tienes?, milo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

otra cosa que hacemos los hombres.. y aunque no lo parezca tanto, es rompernos el coco hasta casi morir cada vez que nos salen con algo como "tenemos que hablar" no saben como jode eso, a unos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-hey! aiorios

-hij!

hay estaba, el español bajando hasta su templo, al fin , tanto que había esperado ese momento! shura después de todo era su amigo o algo así, y en cuanto revivió no aguantaba las ganas de ir corriendo con el pero... lo mato, si, si, si, no fe su culpa, estaba poseído por saga, (que a la vez estaba poseído pero no entremos en rodeos) pero tampoco se iba a dejar llevar así como así verdad? no, claro que no! el quería sus disculpas bien dichas! ya luego veremos ...

-s- si shura? - trataba de estar firme pero... joder! maldito español ! los años lo amasaron bien! se puso jodidamente sexy el cabron, no, claro que no estaba nervioso, no, no, no.

-*hace una reverencia algo exagerada* SIENTO AVERTE MATADO!- se paro como si nada

...

...

...

...

-y?

-eh?

-si...lo sientes...y? que mas?

-pues... am... lo siento y...

-si eso ya lo dijiste, que mas?

-pues nada mas, que quieres que diga?

-... espera, solo asi? asi, asi, asi, nada mas?!

-haaa bueno yo... no se me ocurre nada mas, digo, estaba poseído, en teoría no fue mi culpa - se encogió de hombros

-si, ya lo se, pero yo... no se, esperaba algo mas

-como que?

-NO SE! solo... no se, espere tanto por este momento que no se que esperaba...

-que querías? una propuesta de matrimonio o que?

-ah... pues un regalito estaría bien - comenzó a caminar

-por dios! aiorios!- lo alanzo caminando a su lado

-no me jodas, sabes como soy

-y tu sabes como soy, no te iba a traer un anillo y ponerme de rodillas o si?

-pues no pero por lómenos un regalito... que tal una carta?

-por dios...que cursi

-y tu amargado, ya cásate...

y asi, como si nada, el tema quedo olvidado, dos hombres, dos amigos, que se conocían lo suficiente como para pasar una discusión asi como asi, aun que hubiera sido algo tan grave como haber matado al otro, pero meh, que mas da.

como otro par que se topaban recién en las escaleras

-ah! dohko!

-que hay shion!? - lo saludo efusivamente

-ah! yo , yo quería hablar con tigo

-si?

-aaaaah pues... bueno, es que! no me sale bien esto, pero te lo quería decir de todos modos, desde hace 200 años que te quería dar las gracias por todo, y ahora me quiero disculpar por no haber ido a visitarte ni una sola vez en ese tiempo peeeeeeero ya sabes como es la pelos de chicle! que shion esto, que el patriarca el otro! ósea la lista de deberes me tardo 230 años! y luego el loco de saga, y después lo de hades, ah por cierto, perdón por intentar matarte la otra noche en Aries pero sabes que yo

-ya esta atardeciendo - dijo con simpleza

-eh? - " me estaba escuchando siquiera?" con un tic en el ojo

-hey! quieres ir por unos tragos?

-ah... bueno!

shion dejo caer un papelito donde tenia escrito todo el mega discurso que tenia preparado, al fin de cuenta son amigos, que mas da lo que paso hace 243 años o hace unos días?!, el pasado, pasado esta y ellos lo saben mejor que nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

a veces decimos cosas de mas...cosas de menos... el caso es que nunca le atinamos pues!

y bueno, aquí esta, las am... 4 formas de pedir disculpas que tenemos los hombres, algunos, no dudo que haya el tipo galán que lo haga con ramo de rosas y serenata pero, puss saben que no es nuestro estilo, o por lómenos no de estos machos alfa dorados XD


End file.
